The present invention relates to a stand and relates more particularly to a concealable rotary stand for hanging clothes.
Various clothes trees are known and widely used for hanging clothes and hats. These clothes trees may be different in shape; however, they commonly comprise an upright post-like stand with pegs or hooks around the top on which to hang clothes. Because these clothes trees do not have any shielding means to protect the clothes, the clothes may be covered with dirt easily. Furthermore, the disorderly hanging of clothes on a clothes tree may destroy the sense of beauty of the environment.